The Ixis Threat
by HSaxonthemaster
Summary: Deja Vu it is a funny feeling that you get when you feel like you have been somewhere before...but what if I told you its more terrifying then you realise? An ancient and feared race, lots of wibbly wobbly timey whimey bits and of course lots of running!


**The Ixis Threat**

Chapter 1: Planet Ixignati

"Doctor!" Clara screams at the time lord.

"Clara, I am sorry" The Doctor says as he begins to emit that all too familiar glow.

"No you can't go, you can't leave me!" Clara says getting angry at the young traveller as his entire body is enveloped in regeneration energy.

"Goodbye Clara" the Doctor says sadly to his current companion.

Suddenly out of the shadows comes a very strange creature it approaches the regenerating time lord and holds out its hand a red glow starts to form which alerts the Doctor.

"No no, don't you dare!" He says crossly at the creature.

The red glow has grown and is now a ball of red light which the creature fires at the dying Time lord. As it hits its target the regeneration energy begins to pour back into the doctor rather than out of him and the entire area goes white.

On board the TARDIS the Doctor is racing around the control panel and paying no attention to his companion.

"Oi Doctor!" Clara shouts loudly hoping to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Clara I had to recalibrate a few things" He says while moving his hands about in certain gestures.

"So where shall we go next hmm?" The Doctor asks his companion.

"I thought it was your turn to choose" Clara says trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh yes it is well decisions, decisions then" he says with glee.

"Well we could go to the temple of Caston or the planet Ixignati never been there or maybe the underwater city of Atlantis" he says very quickly leaving Clara to try and keep up with what he has said.

"Oh actually not Atlantis I think they are still cross with me for sinking the place" he says recalling a not to fond memory.

"Ok I am choosing then, I choose that planet one it sounds good to me" Clara says taking control of the situation.

"Ixignati it is then the Doctor says as he whirls around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers bringing the ancient time machine to life.

"Off we go…GERONIMO!" he shouts as the time machine wheezes and groans indicating it is about to leave.

*enter theme tune"

"Right then we have arrived" The Doctor says informing Clara they have landed.

"What already that was fast!" Clara says completely forgetting the fact that they are in a time machine.

"The TARDIS scanners report that the air is breathable so you won't need a space suit." The Doctor teases his companion.

"Do you really know nothing about this place?" Clara questions her friend.

"I know it has a breathable atmosphere what more do you want?" The Doctor continues to tease her.

After saying this he races over to the TARDIS doors and flings them open then motions for Clara to join him.

"Clara Oswald, welcome to planet Ixignati" He says pleased at the view in front of him.

Clara looks around the planet but looks very unimpressed.

"I am having serious Déjà vu here Doctor" Clara says puzzling the Doctor.

"Déjà vu? You can't have déjà vu this is the first time you have been to this planet!" the Doctor says trying to rationalise what his companion has just said.

"I know that but it just feels like I have been here before" Clara says trying to convince herself and the Doctor.

"Not possible at all, you humans always see things that are not there" He says completely dismissing the idea.

"Anyway enough of that lets go explore a planet" with that he walks out of the TARDIS.

Clara exits the TARDIS as well closing the doors behind her as she races to keep up with the Doctor.

As the Doctor and Clara head off to explore the planet they are completely unaware that they are being watched from the shadows.

"Nice little planet" Clara says trying to strike up a conversation with the Doctor.

"Yes it is alright I suppose, but I have seen well" The Doctor says replying to Clara.

"Oh yeah, go on then name one" Clara says teasing the time lord and putting him on the spot.

"Well I once visited a planet called Midnight it was beautiful and…" He starts to say then cuts himself off.

"What is it?" Clara asks him concerned as to why he stopped telling the story.

"Well it was a nice planet but you couldn't go outside" The Doctor says recalling his experience.

"Couldn't go outside? Why?" Clara questions the Doctor.

"Well technically you could but it would be a very short time, the sun would vaporise you the moment you stepped out." The Doctor says continuing his story.

"Vaporised!?" Clara says alarmed at the thought of being turned to ash by the sun.

"Oh don't worry no-one was vaporised…well maybe one person was…I guess actually it was two but they were being controlled by…" The Doctor starts to explain

"DOCTOR!" Clara shouts loudly startling him to a stop.

"What is it Clara?" He says turning to face his companion.

"I think that something is wrong with the ground" Clara says pointing at the floor.

The Doctor looks down at the ground then back up at Clara and says "It looks fine to me"

"Please just scan it and see" Clara says a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"Oh ok then" The Doctor says reaching into his tweed jacket and pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

He points the screwdriver at the patch of ground nearest to him and a green glow emits at the end of the device followed by a strange buzzing sound.

"Well?" Clara says anxiously.

The Doctor brings the screwdriver up to his face and reads out the short diagnostic.

"Oh that is extremely very not good!" The Doctor says horrified at what the screwdriver has revealed.

"Doctor what is it?" Clara says getting impatient.

"There is a rip in time just two steps in front of me" he says slowing taking a few steps back.

"A rip in time?" Clara says worried at the prospect.

"If I had taken just a few more steps I could have fallen out of existence" The Doctor says looking concerned at the possibility.

"Clara, how did you know?" The Doctor questions his companion.

"I didn't know I just felt…" Clara starts to say

"Déjà vu" both Clara and the Doctor say in unison.

"That's right, but how did you know what I was going to say?" Clara tries to question the Doctor this time.

"If your experiencing Déjà vu and I'm not we could be in a lot of trouble" The Doctor says seriously.

"Alien?" Clara asks him

"Not just Alien Clara something that should have died a long time ago we need to get back to the TARDIS right now!" he commands as he turns and runs back the way he came.

"Wait, what if there are more rips in time?" Clara shouts as she runs to keep up with him.

"Well I am counting on your déjà vu for that" the Doctor says as he continues to run.

As they approach the TARDIS a figure emerges from behind it which causes the Doctor to stop immediately.

The creature has 4 horns protruding from its head, two small black wings coming out of its back, its eyes a pool of fire and its body covered in spikes.

It walks towards the Doctor and points its finger at him and says "time lord!"

The Doctor just stands in complete shock until he is snapped back to reality by Clara.

"Doctor, what is that?" Clara says terrified at what is now in front of her.

"It is called an Ixisonigus, but it is usually shortened to Ixis and it means Clara we are in big trouble" He says as he glares at the monster in front of him.

TO  
BE  
CONTINUED!


End file.
